Playing Pirates
by Queen Of the Frozen North
Summary: Max has a surprise for Chloe in the junkyard. Will she like it? Only time will tell. Contain some spoilers, and mentions of character death.


**A/N: Alright, so this my first story for this fandom, but I love this game alot. Though I hope I for Chloe's character down.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Also, spoilers included and slight mentions of character death.**

* * *

I lead Chloe by the hand along the railroad track towards the junkyard. We haven't been there since I almost shot Frank, and Chloe nearly got ran over by a train. God that day was insane. "Alright dude, where are going? You know I hate surprises."

I laughed, "Just chill out, we're almost there." Arriving at the entrance I stopped, but not letting go of my frie- girlfriends hand. It was still so strange calling her that at times. I loved her, though, and glad I could be by her side, even after all the crazy things that happened. Holding her tighter not wanting to ever lose the feeling, I gave her the okay.

Reaching up to take off the blindfold. "Oh man, this better be hella awe-" She stopped mouth, wide opened. "Damn," she breathed.

There was a pause as she drank in my handiwork, her smile growing bigger by the second. During my first time visiting Chloe's hangout, and got stuck collecting bottles, I noticed the boat. After walking the plank to gain access to the vessel, it kind of reminded me of the time we played pirates as kids. Which prompted me to do this crazy idea to make over the ship and turn it into a pirate ship. Complete with a flag, a few makeshift cannon's out of old barrels, and the old hat Joyce managed to find in a closet. For the first time in the past few days I made Chloe speechless. "Earth to Chloe, are you there? Do I need to rewind, so you will speak again."

"Hell no dude, this is, this is fucking awesome. It's like what we imagined as kids." Placing both had hands on my face she kissed me quickly. "You're the best girlfriend ever!"

I blushed still unused to feeling of her lips on mine. "T-Thanks."

She grabbed my hand," Come on, I'm ready to plunder some booty." She raced off to the boat leaving me in her dust. Watching her climb up the rope along the side, I chased after her ready to enjoy some _time_ with her.

A few minutes later we were ready to play. Chloe had dawned on the hat, a wooden sword was placed in her belt, and quickly crafted parrot sat on her shoulder. I too had my own wooden sword, and an eye-patch.

Chloe hung on the flag pole. "I see a scallywag hast wondered onto me ship. What shall I do with thee, eh? Mayhaps, if ye surrender, I may let ye live. Granted, it ye let me have my share at yer booty."

I withdrew my sword, "Nay, tis my treasure, I refuse to let ye have it for all it may be worth."

"Aw, come on Max," she started to come closer, her boots echoing on deck. Her scowl was replaced puppy dog pout. "We're rebel pirates. We should stick together."

Once she was few inches away I stuck my sword against her nose, and a dorky smile crossed my lips. "That's Captain Max to ye, Captain Max, Master of Time and Space."

"Alright, Captain Max, if ye wish to play that way. I have no other choice, but take what I am after by force. And no rewinding."

"I can't make any promises," I teased. Our swords clashed with a hard knock and our duel began. I used every lesson Pirates of Caribbean taught me to defend myself from my blue haired pirate rebel. It was hard not laugh thinking how silly we might look to anyone who might pass-by. Two teenage girls pretending to be pirates, and sword fighting on a hunk of junk. That didn't seem to matter to Chloe as she dodged my attempted jab. She was happy and was all that mattered. After everything that happened, from me ditching her, her father leaving only to die, her mom marrying the step-douche, and Rachel's disappearance. Chloe deserved happiness and so much more. I was happy as well 'cause she let me back into her life and we closer than ever.

My moment of distraction cost as I felt her foot against the back of my knee causing me to fall to the deck. I lost my sword in the process. Straddling my waist, she pinned my arm, preventing me from reaching it. She smiled brightly in her triumph, and I returned it. Leaning down our lips meet in a sweet and loving kiss. "See I told ya I would get me treasure," she winked.

I rolled my eyes, reaching back giving her head a light tap. "You're such a dork," I stated before kissing her.

"Yeah, but I'm your dork, Captain Max."

They were on the deck of a rickety, old tug boat in the middle of a junkyard, but it was our boat and our paradise. The setting sun glowed from the west upon us. Our shadows mingled as one upon the ship and for a second it felt like we were defying time.

The moment was perfect until it wasn't. The world froze meaning time was up for this picture perfect memory. I learned my lesson not to change a thing not after. . . I couldn't bear to think about it again. The dream faded and I found myself back in my room, alone. In my hand, my fingers still grasping my blue haired pirate's beanie. Placing a finger to my lips, they still felt warm, almost as if we did kiss, in my dream, or perhaps a vision of what could have been.

Biting back the tears and holding the hat close to my chest, I sometimes wished I could go back just one more time, and save her. Yet, somewhere deep down I knew if I did a storm would again brew and destroy all the beauty in the world everyone cared for. My alarm beeped meaning it was just another day at Blackwell and another day as someone in the background. Getting up I glanced outside and could have sworn I saw the clouds forming a sailing ship sailing along the skies. For a second I wondered if somewhere in time there was a future where Chloe and I were on a pirate ship of our own. Riding the high seas on an endless imaginary ocean, plundering some treasure, sharing stolen kisses in a place where time no longer mattered. Just two people sharing lost moments together, and playing like pirates to steal what we valued most.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, I have this bad feeling that Chloe is going to end up in a wheelchair by games end 'cause the foreshadowing, but let die in this little one-shot. Sorry, it started off fluffy then I screwed it all with angst. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
